Blood Moon
by LittleWolf-07
Summary: 'I'll show you a sweet dream next night, Yuki.' Yuki has no memories of her life prior the age of 5; her family a mystery. Her uncle, now her guardian, says he knows nothing of her previous life, but she soon discovers secrets that have been hidden for 10 years, most importantly, her unknown brother. What extent will she go to get him back, and get her memories back along with him?
1. Snowflakes and Secrets

**Title**: Blood Moon.  
**Author**: LittleWolf-07.  
**Rating**: T for first few chapters, M for later chapters.  
**Summary**: 'I will show you a sweet dream next night, Yuki.' Yuki has no memories of her life prior the age of five, her family a mystery to her. Her uncle, Rido, now her guardian, claims to know nothing of her previous life, but Yuki soon discovers the secrets which have been hidden from her for ten years, most importantly, her unknown brother. To what extent will she go to get him back, and get her memories back along with him? Kinda a Ouran High School Host Club x Vampire Knight crossover. (If any of you have ever seen that anime :3)  
**Paring**: Kaname x Yuki.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters included! All of the rights belong to the respective owners and the wonderful creator, Matsuri-Hino Sempai.

Chapter One: Snowflakes and Secrets.

Yuki sat on her large, double bed with cream covers and pillows, with an elegant curtain draping from the wooden pillars surounding the bed; as to be expected from Pureblood royalitly. Her back was leaning against two fluffy pillows on the headboard of the bed. Yuki's knees were close to her chest while her eyes gazed over text in the book she was reading. It was one of her favourite kind of books; adventure. Yuki was the type of girl who adored exploring and the outside world. But, due to her uncle Rido, he would hardly never let her outside the house. If so, only for barley a few minuites and just in the area he could see her. Ever since the age of five, up until the age of fifteen, her uncle would still treat her like a little girl.

For ten years now, Yuki has been in care of her uncle Rido, after her parents died a tradgic death. Rumours say it was murder or suicide, but Yuki had no has no memories prior to age five, and it seems to be that no one can tell her her past. Not even her uncle, Rido, had any idea of her past life. Or so he claimed. Yuki didn't even know if she had any siblings or any family other then Rido which still live to this present day. All she knew was her parents names. Haruka and Juri.

Yuki lifted her head out of the book she was fasinated by, and glanced over to the large window. The soft, delicate snowflakes fell from the white sky, falling with such grace. Yuki threw her legs over the side of the bed and made her way over to the window-sill, sitting on the ledge and watching as the detailed snowflakes fell to the ground, covering the land with a soft, white sheet. Some landed on her window, and if she looked close enough, Yuki could make out the fasinating patterns which were created in the snowflakes. You wouldn't expect such delicacy in a tiny thing. She studied the snowflakes in her gaze, while her mind wandered about her past life.

Today was the day of her parents death ten years ago, and all day the constant reminder pounded inside of dear Yuki's head. Nothing would take her mind away from it. Till this day, she still mourned over the loss. Yuki wanted to know her past. She needed to know to be exact. But it seemed like no one either wanted to tell her or didn't knew, which slightly baffled her. Her family were one of the biggest in the world at their pureblood reign. How could no one of known?

Yuki tangled one finger in her long, brown locks of hair and twirled it around her finger with such grace. With her other hand, she consentrated and a ball of fire appeard in the palm of her hand. Yuki threw the blazing ball into the fireplace across the room, sparking the pieces of planked wood and setting them alight. She smiled in content as the warmth imeditally surrounded the room and lit up the dark area. Her uncle would forbid her using her powers infront of him, and hardly gave Yuki anytime to practice using them. Her room was probably the only private place she had to use them. After all, she is a pureblood with special gifted powers. Why not use them? Espiecally on a cold, winters day like this.

Hungry, Yuki jumped of the window-sill and slipped on her fluffy purple slippers and comfy dressing-gound over her long sleeved pajamas. It was about 9pm in the evening, and she had no idea if Rido was at home or on a business trip somewhere. It would be quite apparent for him to be away on his 'pureblood duties' or so he would call them. Rido was away from home quite regually, which left poor Yuki on her own with her small, white cat, Aiko; meaning 'Little love, beloved.' She adored her pet cat.

Yuki also was home-tutored, meaning she hardly had any friends, accept from Yori, a girl who lived nearby the mansion Yuki lived at, although it was in a pretty lonesome area.

Yuki heard no sounds or felt any pressence of anyone at home. Pfft, she thought. _Out again. _Yuki made her way to the grand kitchen, with white tiled floor and cream wallpaper. Elegnant surfaces and spotless kitchen-ware made the kitchen look very grand indeed. Yuki spotted her cat eating from the small pet bowl.

'Hey, girl.' Yuki whispered, crouching down and petting her soft cat along its back. Her fur was fluffy and cuddley. Aiko purred while she was eating her food while Yuki stroked her. Yuki let her alone in peace to eat while she herself skimmed the cupboards and fridge for something yummy to eat, finding some blood tablets in a little container. She rolled her eyes slightly. Yuki had never tasted human blood or any living persons blood as she could recall. Blood tablets was a thing she was use to by now. Yuki although did know what a pureblood's bite could do to a human, which made her cringe at the thought. She wasn't that kind of vampire. She was soft and gentle, and there was no way she would hurt an innocent being.

Yuki turned swiftley around after giving up on finding anything to eat which he fancied right now. She noticed that Aiko had disaperred, and her eyes flickerd to the stairs which Aiko was beginning to run up.

'Aiko! Get back here!' Yuki called, knowing Aiko would possibley get lost in this massive mansion. Plus, she needed someone to hug on a sorrowful day like this.

'Aiko!' She called again, this time raising her voice slightly as she began to chase after her up the stairs. holding the grand, wooden banister to balance herself while running. Yuki was a clumsy girl, and she would easily trip over her own two feat. Yuki spotted him sneaking into Rido's room/office.

'Aiko, you know uncle doesn't like you in his ro- wait, why is his door unlocked?' Yuki stopped her sentence to question why Rido would even think of leaving his door open while he was away on a business trip. Did he forget? Rido never let Yuki, or anyone in his room for that matter. Yuki, being her curious self, began to walk inside of the room, carefully tip-toing into the large office and feeling a cold, sinister breeze coat her body in ice. The window was wide open and snow gatherd around the window-sill.

'Was he seriously in that much of a rush to get out of here? Hm. Oh well...' Yuki said to herself as she stood on the tip-toes and closed the large, glass window and locked it tight. Yuki couldn't help but gaze at the many bookshelfs along the dark brown walls, and the long wooden desk sitting right infront of the expensive windows. Amongst the desk was a huge pile of papers, many of which were scattered in a rather large mess. Some even were on the floor and surrounded the small dust bin, full of crumpeled up papers. Yuki rolled her eyes.

'He doesn't keep this place very tidy, does he, Aiko?' Yuki stated to her pet cat, which in response rubbed her body against her leg. Yuki giggled lightly, completley forgetting the reason why she even came into her uncles room in the first place. Her eyes then soon targeted a book on the shelf with her vampire-sight. A book labled 'Purebloods' with a long, red ribbon which appeard to be a bookmark hanging out of the dusty book. Yuki, letting her curiousity get the best of her again, wandered over to the one of many bookshelfs in the spacious room and pulled out the thick, dark book from the wooden shelf. It seemed to be many years old by the stained paper and many tears in the leather of the book. Yuki quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her and making her way to her room, as if she wasn't even thinking where her legs were taking her.

Yuki sat on the bed with Aiko curled up on one of her pillows while she began to flick through the enormous book. Luckily, the book had a context where she could easily skip to which letter she wanted to find. Without hesitation, Yuki speedily used her powers to turn the books pages automatcily, landing her on a tatterd page labled 'The Kuran Family.'

Her breath hitched in her throat. Was all the answers of her family lurking in this book, waiting for her to discover them? And even more of a question, her uncle was hiding this book from her? Was that the reason she couldn't enter his office?

Yuki began to read, stating the obvious information at first about the most recent names of the familys bloodline, Haruka and Juri. After skimming her eyes over a whole chunk of writing about the Kuran's history, she read a small sentence.

'It is said to be that Haruka and Juri have two beloved children before they had suffered a tradgic death.'

Yuki quickly looked away from the book, now hesitating from reading. Two children? She thought to herself... She had, a sibling? Forcefully, she turned her head back to the old paper and read over the text once again.

'Kaname and Yuki. Two siblings. Lady Yuki Kuran was last seen at the age of five when Haruka and Juri's unexpected deaths occured. No trace of her has been found since. Lord Kaname Kuran, last seen at the age of nighteen, located at the vampire  
school for boys; Cross Acadmey. Last update on book: 2013.'

Yuki noticed the book was updated earlier this year... There was no record of her? But why? She's alive and well with her uncle... Why isn't there a record of her? But even more unexpected, her brother is still alive? 


	2. A Male Makeover

**A/N**: Thankyou so much for the reviews and follows already! It means alot to recieve these grateful comments and remarks. It gives me more enthusiam to write and update quicker!

Most of you probably know of my other Vampire Knight fanfiction; I know I haven't updated on that fanfic, or any of my other ones actually for awhile now... And guess why that is? Writers block -.- Trust me, it's terrible having this wall infront of you where you have no idea's or inspiration on how to carry on your story. It's dreadfull._.

So, one night a idea came to me to write a crossover. A VK x Ouran High School Host Club crossover, as you may call it :3 I feel like I will not loose intrest in this fanfiction and my updates will be somewhat reguallry and ontime!

I'm inspired by so many authors out there! A little review from you guys will make me feel that-much-more confident :3 Any questions will be answered either in my next Author's Note or a message. So for now, enjoy the next chapter;) LittleWolf, out. c:

Chapter two: A Male Makeover

'Acadmey for boys, huh...Well it's time for a little makeover.'

Yuki, still in shock from the sudden revealing of secrets her uncle has kept from her all this time, knew what she needed to do. She would cease the opprotunity, take this chance while Rido was away on a business trip to visit this Acadmey.

Yuki also found a small note on the desk, stating that Rido had a business trip from December until the beginning of February. One final bit of information she discovered was that Cross Acadmey wasn't that far away from the area her mansion was located.

'A month and a bit...Good. Just before my birthday arrives. Itshould give me enough time to learn the truth...And to see my onii-sama again... Who know's if he even thinks i'm alive.'

Yuki began to trail of, thinking of the possible outcomes of this sitation. What if this sibling of hers didn't care? What if he has forgotten his past and memories, just like she did?

Yuki decided to sleep on it, get some rest and take in the information which has been revealed to her after ten whole years. She cuddled into her cream bedcovers, lying next to her loveable cat which was puring in a sound sleep. Yuki's head scramled over all the outcomes of this sitation still.

'You will find him, Yuki... And you will be happy again.'

With that, sleep took over a baffled Yuki.

The next morning arised, the sun beaming past the matching, fabric curtains and seaking into Yuki's room. She awoke, burrying her head into the fluffy pillows from a sudden burst of sunlight coming into contact with her pure red eyes. Yuki wanted to awake early from her slumber so she could make-over herself to look like a male. She knew that to get into the Acadmey for awhile, she would need to look like a boy. Yuki didn't have much of a problem with it, she wasn't exactly a 'girly girl' as most would say.

Yuki pulled herself of the bed, walking up to the large mirror in a room and looking at her figure. She didn't have the perfect figure for a female, so she was sure that wouldn't be a problem aslong as she wore jumpers and jackets to hide her curvy areas and small breasts. Yuki sat down at her desk which held a smaller mirror and a seperate hand mirror next to it. All of her makeup untenitals and hair styling items were placed all over her desk neatly, unlike her uncle's messy desk of stacked papers and text sheets.

Yuki began at work, pulling up her hair and pinning it underneath, so it looked short and alittle messy. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't even tell that it was all pinned underneath. Her fine, brown hair was easy to style in different ways and quick to do. Yuki pouted when she looked towards her makeup; she was use to wearing alittle eyeliner and masacara, but she knew that she couldn't while she was in this 'Acadmey for boys.' Damn. She thought.

Aiko, her fluffy companion awoke from her kitty slumber and pounced from the cream cushions, making her way over to the winder-sill and admire the beautiful snowflakes which fell gracefully to the ground, just like Yuki did the previous day. Yuki smiled in content as she watched her small friend make herself comfy next to the large view of the mansions garden. Yuki was momentiarly mesmorised by it too. The thought that later that day she would be walking down the long, brick path which lead to unkown area's she had never explored. It was true, Rido was very protective of her, but it was pretty annoying to be a fifteen year old young lady and not have the permisson to step five feet away from the house. Well, that was maybe a slight hint of exaggeration from Yuki's side there.

It was a very daunting thought that she would be on her own in a world she had never had the opptrounity to explore. To take in the new scenery would be quite a change for her. Yuki sighed, turning back to her desk mirror with a swirly, purple border around it.

After about an hour of finishing the final touches of her now boyish hair and finding the needed tomboy outfit, Yuki stood infront of her large mirror and examined herself.

'No one will be able to tell the difference!' Yuki said cheerfully, smiling wide, one of her famous smiles. With the sudden outburst of excitemnet, Yuki treaded on Aiko's tale, and a sharp hiss from her beloved cat made Yuki scream in surprise.

'Oh! I'm so sorry, Aiko girl.' Yuki acknowleged, kneeling down on the fabricated carpet and stroking her poor cat. Aiko began to purr and slowly brushed his body up against Yuki's palm. The little kitty sniffed Yuki's hand lightly, reconsiging the scent, although the person stroking her didn't look exactly like her long owner. Then it hit Yuki, _my scent!_

Yuki rolled her crimson-red eyes again. _Do I really have to make myself smell like a boy too? _  
Yuki's face was unamused. But she knew, all of this trouble would be worth to see her brother who she had never met in the life she remembers. Yuki used her pureblood powers to change her girly scent into one of males. Now even Aiko didn't reconisge her, and ran of down the grand hall to the lower floor.

Yuki had very unique powers for a pureblood such as herself. Even another pureblood like herself wouldn't reconisge the unfamilar scent which she had now placed on herself. Yuki was indeedy a clever girl, although her clumsyness did seem to cover that alot.

Yuki grabbed her old rucksack from when she was younger, not any of her recent girlish bags would fit her style now. She packed all of the untencials she would most likley need for her girl side. Yuki packed some boy-styled clothes and also some girl ones to, incase she ever went into a town close by to the Boy's Acadmey. Her brush and hairclips, toothbrush and all the other needed things were paced along with them. Yuki zipped up the back and through it over her shoulder, and took one last look in the mirror.

_Baggy jeans, large jumper, short hair and no makeup_. Good. Yuki thought to herself.

Yuki ran down the grand stairs with a red carpet flowing along the middle, hoping to find her cat on the lower floor somewhere. She would never think to leave her alone in this home with Rido. Perhaps Yori wouldn't mind Aiko's company for a little over a month? She did adore cats, just like herself after all.

Yuki found her feline friend and swooped her up into her warm arms, petting her head lightly and stroking down her spikey fur. With that, she pulled her rucksack higher up on her shoulder once more and opened her door, only to find her bestfriend standing infront of her, about to knock.

'W...Who the heck are you?!'


	3. Yori and her Handbang

**A/N:** Tiny bit of OOC in this chapter, but I hope you guys still like it :3 Thankyou for the follows and reviews already! It really means alot (^w^) -LittleWolf out;3

Chapter three: Yori and her handbag.

'Y...Yori I can explain!' Yuki yelled as Yori began using her back to hit Yuki.

Yori was a young, beautiful girl about the same height as Yuki. They had been bestfriends ever since childhood, well, of what Yuki could remember of it. They shared private tutor lessons together to learn about the vampire world. Yori's hair colour was a light, mousy-brown and her eyes matched perfectly. Yuki and Yori had alot in common, for example; both of them lost their parents at a young, vunerable age... But atleast Yori knew her past. She was normally the shy, quiet type. But with Yuki she could open up and be herself. And then she had the side where she would attack anyone she didn't know in her bestfriend's home...

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN YUKI-SAMA'S HOUSE? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, CREEP?!' Yori screamed, attempting to pull this 'intruder' from her bestfriends house and take Aiko away from him. Yori was very found of the little feline.

''Yori-chan! It's me!' Yuki began to raise her voice in attempt to match the pitch Yori was screaming at, but she couldn't even get close.

'Oh, of corse Yuki-Sama has just magicly changed into a boy in the past week I haven't seen her for.' Yori pulled back, still with a rather terrifying look on her face. How could a aristrocat like herself be so scary towards a pureblood vampire?

'It's true! Well, uh- Not entirley... But like I said, I can explain.' Yuki began to stutter, racking her brain for some sort of explenation which a protective best-friend would believe.

'You don't even smell like Yuki, gah.' Yori stated, holding her nose in disgust in attempt to fool this young boy infront of her. Come to think of it, he was quite attractive... _No, Yori! This is a freeking stranger your thinking about here, who is in your best-friends mansion! _

Yuki pouted in a girlsh way as her stupid brain couldn't begin to think of an idea or explanation which would proof loyal and truthful. Yuki knew Yori was a tough cookie to convince.

'Yori-chan, I was on my way to your house when you decided to attack with me your hangbag!' Yuki snorted, rolling her eyes and face becoming wide.

'I...I was on my way to Cross Acadmey to see if I can find a lost sibling of mine...'

Yori was like a sister to Yuki. Yori knew about the loss of Yuki's parents and that she had no memories prior to the age of five years old. At such a vunerable age, both of them lost people who they held dear to their hearts. But Yori couldn't even begin to think of the pain Yuki must concieve if she has no memories at all of her un-denying past.

'So it really is you...' Yori gave in, knowing that in the tone of Yuki's sorrowful voice, it was her best-friend.

'Yeah...' Yuki mumbled, letting a slight chuckle escape her mouth.

'I really need to know my past... A book I found in Rido's office told me about a brother I may have in Cross Acadmey, school for boys.' The last three words fell of her tongue like some kind of curse. If this was the type of reaction she got everytime someone would see her new form, she was slightly terrying. Plus, having to stop the skipping around and humming like a small child which link to her girlish ways all the time would be a pain.

'So that's why I am dressed like this. To find answers finally, after ten years. It's seems to be apparent that Rido had some secrets hidden from me...' Yuki finally added, looking to the side to avoid any eye contact while small droplets of tears formed in the corner of her crimson-red eyes. Why would her uncle, someone so close to her, not tell her of the past she begged to know and be revealed to her for ten years?

'Oh, Yuki-chan, i'm so sorry...' Yori imeditally came closer to her best-friend for many years now, and gave her a tight squesee; a comferting hug. Yori knew there was no need for higher-state honorifics infront of her best-friend. Yuki insited it. Yuki didn't exactly love feeling like she had complete control over everyone in her presance. Anyway, she wasn't even in the vampire council yet. That was a job for her uncle.

'It's okay, Yori. I was wondering if you could look after Aiko for me... I'd prefer not to leave him alone here without me.' Yuki began, stating the reason why she wanted to first Yori in the first place.

Yori had a confused look on her face,

'What about your uncle? Is he letting you out the grounds for a change?'

'Hah, you wish. He's away on a business meeting apparently... For just over a month. I thought it was best to snatch this opprotunity while I can. Who knows if i'll get a chance like this again...'

Yuki finished, drifiting away alittle with her short speach.

'Of course I will look after my little feline friend! I will take very good care of her, too.'

Yori said cheerfully, slightly raising the mood and tension between the two girls. Aiko jumped up into Yori's arms and gave her a little nuzzle on her neck, her fluffy fur tickling the skin of Yori. Yuki smiled once again in content. She felt as if her plan would suceed...She just had over a month to find her unknown brother.

'I wish you the best of luck, Yuki-chan. I'm sure your brother will be there.'

'Thanks, Yori. I really hope so to...'

With that, Yuki and Yori began to walk down the long, brick path together until their seperate ways had approched. The two young friends shared a tight hug and fateful farewells, small hints of tears in both of their shining eyes.

'Oh, and Yuki-chan?'

'Yes, Yori?'

'You do look quite sexy as a male, I must say.'

Laughter was all that rang through the winter morning. 


	4. Acception and Realization

Chapter four: Acception and Realization.

Young Yuki had no idea in what to say, think or do when she arrived at Cross Acadmey. Damn, she had never thought that through. What if her well-crafted desgiuise would not fool the valuable eyes of many vampires which lurked within the school grounds? Who was she kidding, if she fooled her best-friend for many years, Yori-chan, then she was positive she would fool a complete stranger. Yuki even knew her scent could not fool the nose of a pureblood like herself, never mind the Aristrocats which also took their place in the school for boys.

In the old, leather book Yuki had found in her uncle's office/room, she read up on the file about Cross Acadmey. It was a very prestigious school with very high ratings for well-educated students. Only the finest of the community could enter within the gates of the luxouries Acadmey. It appeard to be very posh indeed, or what the scruffy book described it as. The classes were held during the night time, so the lurking vampires would not hesistate and get desracting from the burning rays of the sun. In the mornings, however, it was the students chance to have free time and chat amongsts the many different types of families in the school building, or just spend sleeping around on a expensive sofa.

Yuki sighed. Would she fit in? Would her unknown brother actually be there, and will she reconisge him in anyway, shape or form? I mean, if it was her brother, i'm sure she'd reconisge a few slight simerlarties between them. Yuki expected him to have similar eyes and the same hair colour. She had seen many photo's of her mother and father, but never of any silbings. Her father seemed to be a tall, slender man with scruffled brown hair and crimson eyes. Her mother was a tad smaller, with long, flowing redish-brown locks and mousey brown eyes, much like Yori's. They both looked so beautiful and elegant, as to be expected from a high class pureblood standered like themselfs.

Yuki's mind wandered through many thoughts, contemplating also if she'd even get into the same class as this brother she had no idea of. Meanwhile, her crimson-red eyes took in the new glourious views of the outside world and the nature which was captured within. The tall trees which were bare with leaves, covered in snow. Yet the three was bare, it still looked eteriley beautiful with the pure-white snow covering its branches. The birds flew past the white sky, tweeting simple melodys sounding so enchanting indeed. The nearby lakes which had not entirley frozed sparkled against the light of the sky, reflecting the images into the glistening water. Yuki suddenley felt like she was in one of them adventure books herself.

Yuki could see after about one and a half hours of walking a large building, with a tall clock tower and large walls surounding it. The Acadmey!

Yuki stopped herself from cheering alowwed and jumping up in excitement like a little girl on christmas. But, ruining the mood completley, a sudden outburt of snow started to fall from the heavens, covering Yuki's small from. To her, it felt like suddenley a thick layer of ice had envoloped her skin, even though she had a rather chunky jumper on. She pulled the hood of the jumper up, covering her styled, brown hair and picking up the pace of her walking speed. After about another 20 minuites, she arrvied at the what-use-to-be distant building, but now a close up elegent structure.

'Damn rich people own schools now, huh.' Yuki rolled her eyes as she slowly walked into the gates, creeping in slowly and shutting the gate with a quite clink, hoping not to awaken any of the un-met vampires which we're near by. She knew how disturbed and cranky a awoken-vampire could be. Just ask her uncle.

Yuki admired the beautiful crafting into the Acadmey's walls as he walked up to what appeard to look like the main office, until a cheerful man ran from the school doors with his coat flying aback with the gust of wind which blew.

'Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' The strange man suddenley shouted, prolonging the 'o' and diving to take the new vister in his arms for a concieving hug. But Yuki quickly dodged it, biting her lower lip as he fell to the ground. The man was wearing a long, grey trench coat and his hair was tied in a neat ponytail. A blue ribbon was the only thing which was holding his hair in place.

'Um, hello...' Yuki half-stutterd, feeling a tence feeling rise up in her throat as she tried to sound more manly and loosen her posture as a female.

The excited man stood up, scraping the snow from the lower-hem of his coat and straiting his posture upright. He could imeditaly sense that Yuki was not a ordinary vampire, but a pureblood.

'Oh, i'm sorry for the very-much rude greeting, my dear sir.' The man began to speak in a less excited voice now, and kept his words simple and short. 'My name is Kaien Cross, and I am the headmaster of this wonderful school!' Towards the end of his sentence, his voice became rather high pitched again.

Yuki smiled wide friendly, waving her hand slightly. 'Hello, Mr. Cross. It's very nice to meet you.' And as this man who claimed his name was Kaien held his hand out, Yuki took it greatfully and shook his hand.

'It's very nice to meet you to, um-' Kaien trailed off.

'Yuki. My names Yuki Kuran.' Yuki also thought over if her name sounded boy-ish enough. Eh, it sounded good enough to her. Her appearence was enough to make people believe she was a male anyway.

Yuki didn't suspect a thing, but realization hit the chairman. Kuran?...

Kaien acted as casually as he could from the sudden news. 'Yuki. Well, i'm guessing you would like to join our prestigious Acadmey, right? Oh, what kind of a headmaster am I, come inside, my dear! We don't want anyone catching a cold now, do we? Look at you, your covered in snow!'

Yuki completley forgot about the snow-storm and brushed the piled up snow from her shoulders.

'Oh, it's nothing. A little cold never hurt anyone, right?' Yuki said,

'I will hand you the paper forms which are aquired to fill in inside, and we will be sure to fix you up with a new uniform instead of them wet clothes!' Mr. Cross stated, reversing back to his cheerful, excited self.

'Um, sure. thankyou...' Yuki muttered. As Kaien began to turn around heading for the school's entrance which he barged out a meer five minuites ago, Yuki sensed something. T...This man is a vampire...Hunter?

Just like he was reading Yuki's mind, the Chairman piped up. 'I can sense that your a pureblood vampire! Is that correct?'

Yuki, being slightly taken aback, nodded her head in confirment.

'Oh, thats lovley! We have only one other pureblood in this Acadmey, so it will be good to know the Artistrocats will have someone to control them and not just Kaname!' The named slipped of tongue.

Kaname?...One other Pureblood?... Yuki was begining to feel that it was more possible to find her unknown brother here for sure, but the thought of their being a completley different pureblood in the school and not one of the Kuran bloodline quickly depressed her thoughts. Damn, she thought. Why couldn't he of just said his full name?!

Around an hour later, Yuki had filled in all the papers which were needed to enter the Acadmey. She handed in examples of her past grades and exams, which were all acurate to enter the high-standered Acadmey. Yuki wasn't exactly the most brightest of girls when it came to paying attention in boring classes, but she took notes really well and had high grades when it came to testing her knowledge.

The Chairman had handed Yuki a new uniform, which was a beautiful outfit consiting of a pure white slacks, a white jacket with thin black line patterns and a red tie. The smart shoes were black and formal, and the outfit covered her feminine figure well, so there was no reavling of her real form. She looked even more like a male in this outfit then her previous make-shift one.

'Ah! You do look like a high-class pureblood as you are. Here is your class scheludue, copied fresh and warm from the printer!' Kaien accounced, once again in a cheerful mood and tense. He handed the sheet of flat paper to Yuki, so she could skim over her Acadmey Plan.

It was a strange feeling for Yuki. She was use to being home tutored and taught from books and a single teacher, but this time she had an actual time-table with different subject classes with a many selection of teachers. it felt, right. She felt like a normal teenage girl. Ehem, boy in this case.

'Thankyou very much.' Yuki said happily, nodding her head towards Kaiens direction.

'No need to thank me, Yuki-sama.' Kaien bowed respectfully to the pureblood before him, even though he was in no need due to his status of a vampire hunter, which he had not yet annouced to Yuki. But, he was sure she could sense it herself.

'No need for the honorifics, either. Mr. Cross. It is a pleasure to be accepted into your Acadmey.' Yuki smiled once again, making her look like a charming young boy.

'Oh, and one last thing!' Kaien handed her a key to her 'new dorm' or so it looked like.

'You will have a room to yourself, just down the hallway from Kaname-sama, the other pureblood of the night class. The other members are located in the opposite all to the right side of the building. I'm sure you will be able to find your way around quite easily!' Kaien finally added, bowing a single time more before Yuki said her thank you's again and left the grand office which strangley smelt of fruit and cooking. Did this man like to cook? Yuki pondered.

Once Yuki had left, a quiet sentence escaped Kaiens mouth.  
'So Haruka and Juri's daughter is alive, and she finally came to find her brother...'

**A/N: Thankyou for all the reviews so far and follows/favourites :3 I love to see the reviews, it really motivates me to update faster c: I'm back at school now._. We've moved into a new building, and to be genuualy honest, I hate it. It's horrible. -.- Oh well! LittleWolf, out;)**


	5. Lightbulbs

Chapter five: Lightbulbs

Kuran Kaname; a tall, slender man with brown scruffled hair and crimson eyes. He never showed much emotion, and kept alot hidden to himself. Many know of his sorrowful past, and many also believe it is the reason of his depression. But what many didn't know, of a young, beautiful sister he lost at a young age. It had come to him that she had died along with her parents, as no tracking of her was found. After conitunues sleepless months of searching, his precious Yuki was no where to be seen on planet Earth. He had lost his dereast sister, and his hopeful lover; adding to the depression of dreadful loss.

Yuki's cute, childish ways always brought a smile to Kaname's face. She would giggle and laugh when he tickled her sides, and cry into his shoulder when she couldn't sleep in the rather dark basement during the nights. Kaname was always there for Yuki, and Yuki could never stand to be away from him.

But that all changed ten years ago.

Kaname sat in his large dorm, lying on the sofa with his head lying against the arm rest. One arm was draped to one side of his body, nearlly touching the fabric carpet. His other hand lay across his eyes, shielding them from the little light which creeped through the draping curtains. Yesterday was the day of the loss he would never forget, and never cease to take his mind away from. The day just brought back ever more painful memories which he treasured, but at the same time dreaded. The thought that he could never save his parents, and his dear sister from that monster... It mentally killed him at times. But, being the high-ranked pureblood he is, he learnt to keep his emotions to himself. He wanted to find this person who brutley murdered his dear family.

Kaname was known as the 'Princley type' throughout the Acadmey. It was like the Night Class were a club, and they had a nickname for each member.

A loud knock echoed throughout the hallway, passing through the wooden door.

'Um, Lord Kaname...Sorry to disturb you, but- We have a new member on the night class! We've all just been informed by the Chairman.'

A light voice said. Takuma Ichijou, a long friend of Kaname's for many years. If any of the members of the night class knew about his past, Ichijou knew the most. Known as the 'Cool type.' His appearncewas slightly shorter then Lord Kaname himself, with blonde, straight hair and beautiful green eyes. Beautiful - Like most of the Night Class were. They'd get many girls outside of the Acadmey walls attempting to climb up the high structures, just to earn a glimse at the elegant males and perhaps snap a adoring photo. They would swoon over the beings behind the Acadmey walls, but they didn't know their true vampire form. Cross Acadmey kept that secret well hidden. Even from the Day Classes for other males who were regular human beings. Kaien planed to establish a magnificent school where he could help humans and vampires co-exist peacefully together. That was the Chairmans pacifism, and what he believed in.

Vampire's really did have true beauty, but the monsters inside of them were deadly, and never should be awoken... But, none of the vampires in the school were low Level-E's, which couldn't contain their first for the luxiours taste of blood. The sweet taste coming straight from the vein of a young females neck. The large gulps of liquid and ravinous feeling was un-compareable.

'I will be downstairs in a momment. Please, show the new student around. I'm sure they would be very grateful with our help.'

Kaname stated in a almost emotionless voice. He couldn't take his mind away from dear Yuki at that momment...

Then, he sensed it. The presence of a pureblood vampire. They're wern't that many pureblood familys located in Japan anymore...What was one doing in Cross Acadmey?

Yuki opened the white, wooden door to her new dorm, where she would be staying for just over a month. The door was beautifuly crafted with simple patterns and waves. The door handle seemed to be made out of the finest silver. It seemed throught the whole corridor the same elegancy. Inside, the room was rather large and had what looked to be very enourmess windows covered with long, dark purple curtains. With further inspection, the windows height were from the floor to the celing. The rest of the room was beautfully borderd with the same design as the dorms door. The bed was centred to the middle left of the room from the entrance, which was much like her old bed at home, accept from the cream sheets, it was dark purple to match the curtains colour. All furniture such as a wardrobe/closet and a couple of chests of draws were aligned neatly with book-shelfs and glass cabinets all adding to the rich, elegant atmosphere. Also, there was another door inside of the spacious room, appearing to be a bathroom.

'Wow...' Yuki mummered, astonished at how luxuirious the dorm actually was. Talk about the school being rich... If every dorm is similar to this, they would of spent a fortune! How could a vampire hunter like Mr. Cross himself afford such a beautiful Acadmey? Well, it did contain a pureblood... Hopefully Yuki's unknown brother.

The room appeared to look like it was unused for awhile, but kept in great shape. The bed was neatly made, and not a speck of dust lurked on any piece of grand furniture. In the air lingered a fresh scent. The smell of roses. Yuki, still in shock, shook her head to escape the trance and switched her head to the door. A quiet knock was called echoing through the room.

Yuki gracefully made her way over to the door, her feet stepping lightly across the soft carpet. Her door reached for the silver handle, and opened it slowly to see another vampire standing before her. An Aristocat. She forgot that she had to act like a male, and quickly stood in a boy-ish posture.

'Good afternoon, Mr. Yuki-sama. My name is Takuma Ichijo. You must be the new student here at Cross Acadmey, right?'

Headmaster Cross had already explained to Takuma about the new student, stating their name, age, what dorm they would be staying in, and what status they reign at. Although, any vampire in the school could sense a Pureblood. Takuma was assigned to help the new student, a grand pureblood, during their time in the Acadmey; by both the Chairman and their current pureblood ruler, Kuran Kaname.

'Oh, good afternoon, uhm-' Yuki realised she didn't know what to call the young Aristrocat by. He looked a little older then herself, probably seventeen, eighteen?

'Takuma Ichijo, Yuki-sama. I have been assigned to help you locate any area's around the Acadmey's building and great you to the other classmates you will be attending night classes with.' Takuma said in a cheerful tone with a smile on his face. Yuki...That name really rung a bell to him. It was an usual name for a male, but he took no notice. It could just be a nickname he prefered to be called by. But apart from that, the name sounded so familar...

'Well, it is a delight to meet you, Takuma. Oh, and there is no need for any honorifics.' Yuki said in a cheerful tone too, smiling brightly a famous smile from her, but she tried to keep her boyishness in tact so her secret would not be revealed to soon... The Chairman didn't seem to notice that she was a different gender, even for a vampire hunter like himself.

Takuma noticed how she wasn't as straight-foward and focused as a normal pureblood like Kaname... But Kaname had his reasons. Only Takuma knew him that way. Only Takuma knew his past, his family.

'Oh, but I insist! A pureblood like you only deserves the greatest amount of respect from a lower class vampire like me.' Takuma beamed a smile, showing his pure white teeth.

'Well, Takuma. I should thank you for your sudden help!' But before Takuma could actually reply, a smaller student ran next to Ichijo's side, with a entusastic attitude and excited smile.

'Takuma-chan! Chairman Cross just annouced a new student in the nightclass! Who is-' But before the young, spikey haired male could say any further, Takuma turned his head to the great pureblood standing before him.

'O...Oh, i'm so sorry, Mr-sama...' The new student said, bowing infront of the great vampire before him in respect.

'I didn't mean to make such an entrance...' He added shyly.

'Oh, it's quite alright! It's nice to see this place isn't full of stern vampires. I haven't been use to having people my age around me.' Yuki smiled kindly, watching as the student rose to his feet again and introduced himself.

'My name is Hanabusa Aidou.'

Hanabusa Aidou- Another blonde student of the night class with an Aristrocat status. His hair was spikey and his eyes beamed a bright blue colour. His uniform was presented very formally, but something about him seemed to have a mishevious side. His fangs peaked from his teeth when he smiled. Hanabusa was known at the 'Boy Lolita' of the group, meaning a person who looks young, almost child-like but is of a higher age. Hanabusa appeared to look like a young child, but he was actually the same age at Takuma. It was quite adorable to Yuki actually.

'It's nice to meet you, Aidou-kun. My name is Yuki. No need for the honorifics.' Yuki stated, showing a friendly smile and standing formally at her dorm's door.

'It is only correct of me to call you by your titled name, to show me dear respect for a pureblood such as your self.' Hanabusa said in a much more formal-toned manor.

'Takuma, please gather everyone in the seating area for a short meeting with Kaname-sama. He would like to introduce the new student, Yuki-sama if he wishes to introduce himself to the other night class members?'

Takuma turned his head from Aidou and back to Yuki, raising an eyebrow as if asking for him for an answer. Yuki smiled again, nodding her head lightly. She will finally get to see this 'Kaname'... The other pureblood who she believes to be her long lost brother.

'Of course. It would be a pleasure to meet the rest of your fellow classmates.'

'Okay, Takuma. I will gather everyone imeditally.' Aidou annouced, using his vampire speed to disapeer into the grand corridors, leaving a gentle breeze behind from the impact.

Ichijo couldn't get something of his mind...

'Miss. Yuki, if you don't mind me asking, what is your surname? Sorry to be so rude.' Takuma asked as they both started to talk towards to living area. He was sure Aidou would not surpress the meeting and quickly gather all members to their seats.

'My full name is Yuki Kuran.' Yuki smiled towards Takuma, slightly seeing his eyes widen at her answer.

So, my suspisions are confirmed... There are no other reletaives in the world of the Kuran family but this one GIRL...

One out of six lightbulbs flicked. 


	6. Night Classes

Chapter Six: Night Classes

Kaname looked out of his large window, leaning his head against the smooth glass. Night was beginning to fall over the mysterious sky. The snow still drifted, not as heavy as earlier, but still setting a very different atmosphere. Kaname had a slight feeling, that over the next few days, something would happen. Something very revealing... Secrets will soon be unraveled.

With the skill of vampire hearing, Kaname heard that all of the nightclass members had settled into their seats downstairs.

'If this new pureblood dare challenge me...' Kaname started, thinking of who this new student was, and what they were capable of.

Takuma, Aidou, Akatsuki, Zero and Ichiru were all seated on the pale blue sofa's with white cushions, supporting their backs against the wood of the desginer sofa's and chairs. A rather large coffee table was placed in the middle of all the furniture, having a numerous number of glass holders and loose blood tablets roamed on the wooden material. Everyone's glasses were filled with a red substance, but not as pure red as blood straight from the vein.

Akatsuki Kain - A tall, silent student with messy, strawberry blonde hair sat next to Aidou on a long sofa. His expression was blank, serious almost. It kind of scared Yuki, but he seemed to be in some sort of transe. Perhaps something was on his mind? Yuki shuggled her shoulders loosley. Akatsuki was known as the 'Strong Type' of the night class bunch. He was a rather quiet one.

Zero Kiyruu and Ichiru Kiyruu - Two twin sibling brothers with silver, straight hair. The length of there hair reached to their jaw almost. It was unbeliable how alike and similar looking they were. Yes, of course they were twin silbings ,but they looked so alike it was nerving. Who knew what they were capable of with identical forms like that. One difference in their apperance were their partings in their hair; but even then, no one could tell them apart. They would claim to switch their partings frequently, which added to the confusement and bafflement of others. They were known as the 'Mischevious Type' for their sneaky antics and clever skeems. They would prank most of the other classes in the school, mostly usingtheir identical skill to fool a very angry Aidou.

(**A/N**: Zero and Ichiru are both vampires in this FanFic, but not vampire hunters.)

'Good evening, Mr. Yuki-sama.' All of the nightclass members said in perfect sync, bowing before the second leader infront of them. Yuki shook her head politley, her hand skimming through her short, pinned up hair.

'No need for the honorifics, Akatsuki, Zero and Ichiru. As I have already told Hanabusa and Takuma, you have no need to call me by a higher status. I ask to be treated just the same during my time here.' Yuki claimed, but that rest of the night class were quickly interupted by the entrance of their first leader, Kaname-Sama. He walked down the white steps, one of his hands gracefully stretched out on the railing/banister which was too, beautifully crafted. He was wearing long, white slacks and a black long sleeved shirt, with one or two buttons at the very top of his shirt un-done.

'Good evening, Kaname-Sama.' The night class bowed. You would think they were forced to obey the rules Purebloods had over any other rank of vampires, but the Aristrocats insisted on such honorifics; as respect.

Kaname first layed his eyes on the rest of the class, before his eyes reached the new student. His eyes widened slightly. Why did he look so damn familar?

As for Yuki, her eyes widened even bigger; her mouth dropping slightly. She bit her lip carefully, watching as the elegant pureblood with rough, brown hair made his way to the living area which the rest of the Night Class were all seated at. He looks so familar...

'I see you have already introduced yourself. My name is Kaname Kuran, it is a pleasure to meet you.' Kaname approched Yuki, holding his hand out before him.

Kuran... Yuki was at this momment attempting to slow the beat of her heart down. Was this really him?! He sounded so emotionless...

'I-It's a pleasure to meet you to, Kaname-sempai. My name is Yuki.' Yuki took Kaname's hand, shaking it lightly. For one momment, she didn't want to let go. She needed to know this man before her...She was so close. Yuki attempted to steady her breathing, not wanting to look suspicious.

Kaname watched as the small boy before him took his hand. The feeling felt so familar to him... But why?

Yuki purposley decided just to state her first name, not wanting to tell Kaname this way about her... Not if she wasn't fully sure yet. Plus, it would be a bit strange to bring all of it up all of a sudden. He probably thinks she's dead...

Around an hour later, all members of the Night Class who Yuki had met and a couple of others sat at their desks in class. Yuki sat at her desk, tapping her pencil on the wooden table. She needed to know, and the urge to find out was becoming hard to tollerate. Yuki had waited ten long years. She clossed her eyes for a brief momment, feeling the light of the shining moon stretch into the dark room with just a few candles lit. The room had quite a sinister atmosphere to it, but it was to be expected by a area full of vampires.

She turned her head as she saw Takuma at his desk, concertating on the teacher who was explaining about vampire history._ Ugh_, Yuki had learnt enough about the history of vampires... The twin Kiyruu brothers were holding back laughter in the corner of the room, as they were making paper airplanes and throwing them at random students while the teachers back was facing everyone and writing on the whiteboard. They looked so cheerful together, and it would be hard to imagine them apart. Yuki was sure they would be different people.

Aidou was behind Takuma, seeming to be doodling in his notebook with a sharp pencil which made light sounds against the paper. Akatsuki and Kaname were next to the large window, next to the burgendy curtains. Akatsuki seemed very protective in his cross-armed stance. Kaname however was looking calm and collected, looking out of the window with a book in his right hand. He seemed to be admiring the moon and stars, watching as the snow fell to the ground still with a graceful feeling, like it was something he worshiped. Something he treasured. A couple of students were watching Yuki, as the new student of course, but once Yuki looked back at them, they turned away quickly like Yuki had supposidley shot daggers from her crimson-red eyes at them. Wow, was the Pureblood status really that threating?

Before she knew it, class had ended, and most students left the room. Yuki was about to get up and head back to her personal dorm, as she decided she really needed the sleep, even though night was the time for vampires to emerge from the shadows, but she had walked a long while today after getting up rather early in the burning sunlight, not to mention the hand-bang insident with her bestfriend. Yuki was sure she would get slight cold from all the snow which suddenley out-bursted this morning. But, not being able to hold their sneaky antics back, a paper airplane suddenly hit Yuki's head and a laugh echoed from the Kiryuu twins. Soon enough followed another one which hit her hand, causing a slight paper cut from the sharp, well-sculpltured edge of the paper airplane.

'Hey!' Yuki shouted, eyes widening, trying not to sound two high pitched and blow her cover as a male, but Zero and Ichiru just carried on laughing with joy, holding their stomachs at the reaction from their 'supposed second leader.' Yuki marched over to the twins, and a stubborn pout appeared on her face as she screwed up the piece of paper and threw it back at them. God, sleep really did make a person angrier... The cute pout , stubborn attitude and the smell of young Yuki's devine blood was all that was needed to make the Kiyruu twins realise, looking at eachother in confusement...

Three out of Six Lightbulbs flcked.

Akatsuki escourted Yuki to her dorms, helping her to find her way back through the large building as requested my Ichijou, as he had a meeting to attend with Lord Kaname. Although it was simple and had easy directions, the corridors were long and everlasting, and most of them looked the same.

'So, Yuki-sama,' Akatsuki said politley. 'How was your first Night Class? Not to boring, I hope. I'm sure you know most of the vampire history already anyway.' Kain said politley. He actually hardley spoke all day; it was weird to hear his voice.

'No, no, of course not.' Yuki kind of lied. 'Thankyou to you and Takuma for showing me the way around the school, Akatsuki.'

'The pleasure is mine, Lord Yuki-sama.' Kain replied with a simple tone.

'Thankyou again, Akatsuki!' Yuki smiled brightly and spoke in a girly way, to tired to even realise and register her actions. Yuki turned around and stepped inside the comforts of her dorm. She pushed the door shut, but with her tired-state it wasn't a very forcefull push at all. But before the door fully shuted behind her, Kain saw Yuki pulling out several clips from her hair, reavling her long hair. The bright smile and girly locks of hair made it clear, and suddenly the name 'Yuki' became clear to him...

Four out of Six Lightbulbs flicked.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed me as an Author and the fanfiction itself too! It really means a lot to see what you guys think of my writing :3

Question; What do you think will happen next? When will Kaname find out, or won't he? Give me your opinons! ;3 There are two people yet to find out about Yuki's trueself.


	7. Bunny Rabbit

Chapter seven: Bunny Rabbit

Three knocks on the wooden door was all that was needed for a reply.

'Kaname-sama, you requested a meeting?'

Takuma asked politley while waiting at the other side of Kaname-Sempai's door for an answer. With amazing vampire hearing, they could communicate through the thick walls and wooden door.

With a simple reply, Takuma twisted the shiny handle and opened the grand door, stepping into Kaname's room and looking behind him incase one of the other Night Class members were around or decided to follow him out of curiousness. All of the beautiful vampires were very protective of their leader, Kuran Kaname. To his luck, no one appeared to be lurking in the corridors and Takuma shut the door quietley behind him with a slight 'click' of the hitch locking into place again. Kaname had requested a private meeting, as he knew Ichijou was the only person in the Night Class, and the whole building for that matter apart from the headmaster, who knew so strongly about his everlasting and haunting past.

'I'm guessing it's about the new Pureblood, am I correct, Kaname-sama?'

Ichijou asked polietley; assuming. He raised his eyebrows in question. Takuma knew something about Yuki. He knew the secret SHE was hiding, but did Kaname know yet? Or any of the other memebers of the Night Class for that matter? Takuma doubted it, Yuki's decieving powers and clever skills disguised her really well, and not even a Pureblood of Kaname's power could figure out that easily. But Takuma knew there was no other residents to the Kuran family but the girl he had learned so much about, and was known to be dead throughout the land. Or so the stories went. Another reason Takuma doubted anyone else knowing was because he himself was the only one to really spend enough time with Yuki to figure out so far. _Clever girl, not announcing her surname..._

'Yes, that is why I requested your presence, Ichijou.'

Kaname said in a calm tone, leaning against the darkly coloured wall next to the window and staring out into the arrising sun, dawn beginning to break through the white clouds.

_Should I tell him about what I know of Yuki-Sama?... _Takuma thought.

'He is quite a mysterious type, isn't he?' Kaname questioned.

'Uhm-Yes he certinally is, Kaname.'

'Tell me, what do you think about him?'

'He seems like a regular student, and is not to stern on his Pureblood status. Yuki has asked already not be called by his higher-status name.'

'And has this boy annouced their full name to anyone?'

Takuma thought long and hard, but answered simpley 'N-No not as I know of, Kaname-Sama.'  
Kaname-sama should find out on his own...

Kaname, however, had its suspisions. Yes, this boy indeed did have the same name as his younger, gone, sister. But it could of just been a shortened version of his full name. Since they have not announced their full name yet, it was impossible for Kaname to tell just yet. The new student did smell like a male, and their hair and posture was very much of a males too. But something about him really did strike a cord inside of him... Kaname needed to know.

Hanabusa Aidou skipped happily down the corridors like a young child, with a charming smile on his face and his blonde hair flowing in the gentle breeze which passed him while skipping. As he made his way down the large stairs holding the wooden banister, he spotted the smell of breakfast. His legs quickly carried him into the spacious room with chandeliers hanging from the celing and tiled floor under his sock-covered feet. Hanabusa was in his pale blue pajamas, as no classes for the Night Class wern't being held until a couple of hours. He was also holding a pink, fluffy bunny.

'Oh, Hi, Aidou!' Yuki smiled warmly, wearing his Acadmey outfit to avoid any revealing of her true female body and features. She hadn't had the chance to buy any decent male clothing just yet. Hanabusa watched as the crispy bacon in the frying pan sizzled and the smell wafted into his nose. Vampire's didn't just need blood to survive. But, Hanabusa much prefured sweets and cake. Akatsuki would always remind him to brush his teeth so he got no cavitays in his teeth for the amount of candy Hanabusa ate. He was such a boy-lolita.

'Uhm- hello, Yuki-sama.'

Hanabusa murmed, quickly standing upright and hiding his teady behind his back. He thought no one would be up at this hour of day! What was wrong with this vampire? Did he not mind the light? All Hanabusa wanted was to sneak some cake from the cupboards!

'I'm sorry if I woke you up with the noise i've been making for the past minuites, if you would like some breakfast I wouldn't mind to share it with you.' Yuki beamed a smile, still attempting to look like a male.

_Why is he being so polite?! He is nothing like any of the other boys in the Night Class_... Aidou thought.

'Oh, thats such a kind offer, Yuki-sama. But I just came here for some cake.'

Aidou replied, smiling his boyish smile and looking up to Yuki with big eyes.

'I saw your bunny by the way, Aidou. No need to hide him from me. He's rather cute, actually.'

Yuki grinned, laughing lightly as she watched Aidou hug the bunny close to him with big, shining eyes. He really did look much younger then his true age.

'Really?! You like him?! He was a present from my mother, he's very special to me. You can hold him if you like! But be carefull with him.'

Aidou handed his toy bunny to Yuki, smiling up at him.

'He's so adorable.' Yuki hugged the bunny lightly, her girlish side coming intact.

For Hanabusa, he felt as if a visible question mark appeard above his head, and his confused expression showed on his titled face.

Five out of Six lightbulbs flicked.

**A/N**: For those of you who haven't seen Ouran High School Host Club, you tottaly should! But Hanabusa is relfecting the character 'Honey' from OHSHC, who has a toy bunny and acts really younger then he actually is. So Aidou may seem out-of-character in this fanfiction, but I find it quite adorable, don't you? :3

A short chapter about a cute occurance with Yuki and Aidou :3

Look out for the next chapter, hint hint ;) You guys will have to tell me when you want me to upload the next chapter, as I already have it written... We are close for all six lightbulbs being flicked... 


	8. Embrace

Chapter eight: Embrace

All of the Night Class has discovered the secret. The vibe was strange, confusing... Everyone didn't know what to think. But there was still one person who had no idea of this feeling which was spreading in the Night Class. They didn't dare to tell Kaname, afraid of what he would do to everyone's new friend, Yuki-sama.

A week almost has passed by already. It flew by for Yuki, and everything seemed to be going perfectly fine. Everyone got along with her easily. Aidou would always share his cake and bunny rabbit every morning with her when they got up together in the kitchen. Akatsuki would help her find her way to classes and wherever she needed to go in the bulding. Takuma was a close friend of hers and was very easy to talk to. He loved manga and anime, so they would read and watch alot of it together. The twins most the time played tricks on her and were being their usual, mischevious selfs. But Yuki didn't seem to mind, she was happy here.

But she hardly had no time to bond with Kaname-Sempai, the reason why she even came to Cross Acadmey. Yuki was over-positive that Kuran Kaname was her older brother she had been missing in her life for over ten years now; but Kaname hadn't made any effort into talking to her since she joined, so she guessed Kaname just saw her as a regular boy and didn't need anything to do with her. Everyone just simply obeyed his requests in respect to his Pureblood status and high rank. Kaname probably thought she was dead and gone...It was harder to talk to him then she thought.

That evening, a meal was requested by Takuma. He wanted to celebrate the arrival of a new student into their class, a new friend to them all. But he also wanted to somehow allow Lord Kaname and Yuki-Sama to bond... Everyone loved the idea, but Takuma did not know how Kaname felt about it. Kaname had been locked in his room for most of this week, only coming out for the Night Classes. He has been unusually... Strange this past week... It occured to everyone of his attitude. Yuki didn't see any difference, as she had no clue what Kaname was usually like when she wasn't there.

Although, Kaname did accept the offer to a meal this afternoon as classes were not on for the weekend. Everyone sat down in their casual wear, and Yuki managed to visit the town this morning to find some appropiate clothing for males. The snow still fell from the sky, covering the ground in a smooth blanket of snow. The scenery was beautiful, and the town itself was stunning. Yuki loved to explore the world. She felt like she was in one of the adventure books she read... But somehow, the snow created a sinister atmosphere. The cold chill covered her small form. It made her feel like her mind didn't wish to remember something relating to the white weather...

Yuki was dressed in smart jeans and a long-sleeved button up shirt. It seemed not to reveal anything of her female body, but she didn't know that all of the Night Class but Kaname knew of her true self.

Everyone sat down at the large table; Takuma laying out everyones meals and plates of food in the middle for everyone to help themselfs to. The dining ware was beautiful white china with elegant designs painted into the material. The cuterly was only the finest and beautifuly crafted glasses were filled with water with blood tablets on offer. The last person to arrive to the table was Kaname; walking down the grand stairs with is hair falling to his shoulders and dressed rather smartly. Yuki adored him...Wait, she shouldn't be thinking that about her brother?! She quickly shook her head, facing back to everyone at the table after bowing in respect to Kuran Kaname with the rest of them.

Kaname took his seat at the head of the table, everyone beginging their meals. Yuki couldn't seem to take her eyes away from Kuran Kaname, but she didn't want to seem suspisious, so she forced to look away when the Kiyruu twins spoke up.

'So, Yuki-sama...' Zero began,  
'How are you enjoying your time at Cross Acadmey this past week?' Ichiru finished. The both did that a lot; finishing eachothers sentences right after the other. Yuki's mind pondered how they actually did this with such perfect sync.

'Well, it's pretty amazing actually. It's alot better then being stuck in my orginal home. It gets rather lonley there most the time.' Yuki replied in a soft tone.

'That's very good to know, we are all glad your settling in easily. I'm sure in due time it would be a pleasure to hear about your usual life.' Takuma said, smiling at Yuki-sama across the table from her. He was a really close friend to her already, and it felt as if Yuki knew him before somewhere... Like an old friend.

Akatsuki didn't say anything, he was a strong, silent type, although he had a friendly smile on his face while he sat next to Aidou, who was stuffing himself with food. But Kaname didn't say anything either for that matter...

Everyone felt the awkward tension in the room as Kaname-sempai had hardly said anything to Yuki-sama all week. Takuma decided to try and break that tension.

'Are you enjoying the meal, Kaname-sempai?' Takuma asked politley.

It took a few seconds for Kaname to answer,

'Yes, thank you Ichijou for preparing a wonderful meal for everyone.'

Takuma bowed his head in responce.

'It's my honor, Kaname-sempai.'

Everyone ate in silence after that, but being their mischevious selfs, the silence didn't last long and once again the Kiyruu twins were playing their clever tricks. They used another one of their paper airplanes to throw at Yuki, again hitting her hand and causing another papercut. The smell of her blood filled the roon quite quickly. It comfirmed what the Kiryuu twins thought to be true even more, as the familar smell of her blood had that female scent.

'Hey you guys!' Yuki raised her voice alittle, covering the blood on her hand with her other hand, putting her cuterly down on the plate. The small cut healed fastly due to her vampire powers. Any vampire could heal quickly, aslong as they were strong on blood and not parched with thirst. The twins just laughed with glee, while Yuki rolled her crimson-red eyes, but she was smiling herself. Yuki loved how playful they were and not serious towards her high pureblood status. She didn't wish for any additonal respect. She just wanted close friends which she hardly ever had as a child while growing up without no memories but Yori.

'Zero, Ichiru. There is no need for such manners at the dining table, is there?'

Kaname said sternly and without emotion; very tranquil.

'W-We're sorry, Lord Kaname.' Zero and Ichiru both said at the same time, hesitating their words bowing before there lord and turning back to eating, their laughter automaticly turning off as if Kaname had triggered a button to make them stop.

'And sorry to you too, La-' The Kiyruu twins realised they were both about to say 'Lady' Yuki, but they quickly filled in on their close error.

'Lord Yuki.' Zero and Ichiru finished, again in perfect sync.

'Oh, it was nothing. I don't mind their little tricks.' Yuki spoke up, smiling brightly. Kaname noticed the smile which appeard on Yuki's face. More memories of his little sister were flooding back once again, and to make matters worse, the blood he smelled was so familar...

With in a matter of seconds, Kaname spoke, not being able to hold that thirst and emotion in any longer.

'P-Please exuse me.' Kaname said, his tone sounding like he was struggling. Like he was holding so much emotion back from everyone.

Kaname quickly got up and headed for his chambers, and everyone was speechless on what to say.

After several minuites of finishing the meal in silence, Takuma and the Kiryuu twins began to clean up the grand table, wash the china dishes and put them away neatly in the wooden cupboards. Akatsuki brought Hanabusa some after-lunch cake which Hanabusa went crazy over for his love of sweets; Akatsuki having a piece of cake for himself and sitting in the living-room area with Aidou.

Before Takuma disposed of Kaname's un-finshed meal, Yuki quickly stopped him.

'If it is alright, I would like to take Kaname's meal up to his chambers. I'm sure he has a reason for leaving, and I wouldn't wish for him to not have anything eat all day but drinking blood tablets.'

'Are you sure, Yuki? It's unsual for Kaname to exuse himself like that, and he may not be in the mood to speak to anyone just yet.' Takuma replied, looking Yuki in the eyes as if searching for a true answer why she was wishing to do this.

'Yes, I am sure, Takuma. I will place it in his room and be off.'

'Okay, Yuki-sama. Thankyou for your kindness.'

'No need to thank me, Ichijou.'

Ichijou hoped that in this small momment where Lady Yuki and Lord Kaname could bond, that Kaname would realise who this strange boy was. Ichijou has the slightest idea of what pain Kaname was going through for about ten years now.

Yuki smiled and gently took the plate from Takuma's hands as he gave it to her. She held it on a small tray and began to walk up the grand stairs, balancing the silver tray in her hands so she would not drop it all over the cream floor. Yuki was a clumsy girl sometimes. Well, a lot.

Once Yuki had reached Kaname's chambers, Yuki took a deep breath, sure that Kaname could already sense her presence. She straightened up knocked lightly a few times on Kaname-Sempai's door.

'Uhm- Lord Kaname, i'm sorry to disturb you, but you left your meal downstairs, and if it's okay with you, I would like to bring it inside to you.' Yuki began, but was interupted by the sound of sobs. Kaname's sobs. He was crying... But, why?

It hurt Yuki to hear him sounding so upset. He didn't seem like that kind of person to let his emotions loose, but she now knew the reason why he had left at dinner.

Yuki gently twisted the handle, noticing the door was not locked. Yuki slowly tip-toed inside the room, placing the tray holding Kaname's meal on the nearest desk/table and closed the door quietley behind her. She felt slightly rude to enter his chambers without permisson... The curtains were drawn and the room was very dark, it was hard for Yuki to make out any figures in the darkness, but she could hear where Kaname was using her special vampire hearing. Her brain was considering to just leave and forget comforting him, but she couldn't come to agree with her brain at all. Her heart insisted on staying.

Kaname was sitting in the shadows, behind his bed and facing the wall. His back was propped against his large bed, legs spread out infront of him, hands tangling loosly in his long, brown hair. Kaname's long strands of hair covered his eyes, shielding his wet, crimson eyes to anyone's view. He looked resigned, spent...Tired. A small whimper escaped his mouth. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks...

'Thank you very much, Yuki. You may exuse yourself now.' Kaname forced out a straight-forward sentence, trying to sound much like his usual self as he could. He hoped Yuki could not see anything in the utter blackness his room held, or spot the slight un-steadyness in his voice.

'Why do you hide your emotions, Kaname... Why is it that whenever I see you, you never smile?' Yuki began to trail off, her fingers intertwining with one-another awkwardly infront of her, her head bowed down. Kaname's eyes became wide at his question, and he tried to regain composure so he could answer the boy who was standing at his door. He didn't know why, but his mind insisted on answering.

'I lost someone very dear to me over ten years ago... She was the world to me.' The word's just fell of Kaname's tongue, and Yuki was intreagued, realising the person he began to speak about was her...

'She still is the world to me. To this very day, my mind has never wandered from her.. I tried everything in my power to find her, but rumours seemed to become true and that she died along with my parents... No trace of her was found anywhere after that day. I can't help but feel that was all my fault. And for some reason, whenever I see you, you just bring the memories back. Why must a anonomous boy like you remind me of such details?'

Kaname's voice grew angry, and before Yuki knew it, the tray which she placed on Kaname's table flew against the wall, the glass of the plate shattering into a million pieces at the force of his powerfull throw. Yuki became imeditaly scared of the powers this Pureblood held, and she knew how dangerous a Pureblood vampire could be in this state... Tamuka did warn her.

'Kaname...' Was all she could mutter.

'GET OUT.' Kaname raised his voice louder, the sadness in his tone becoming clear now. More tears streamed from his eyes leaving wet trails on his white skin along his cheeks. His eyes became bloodshot and his tall form was trembling in sadness, as so was Yuki's small form in fear.

Yuki's legs and feet were automaticly begining to carry her to where Kaname's location was, without even thinking what she was doing. She knew how powerful a Pureblood can be and much more when they were in a angry state. Yuki followed the sound of his whimpers and sore cries.

'I told you to get out...' Kaname's voice was sinister and scary, but Yuki tried to ignore that fact. Now was her chance...

She knelt down to Kaname's tall form, although she could not see him at all, her concious was telling her he was there. His sobs were becoming more clearer now, and she could tell alot of excruating pain were held in them.

'I'm not leaving you, Kaname. Never again...' Yuki trailed.

'W...What?' Kaname stutterd slightly, questioning the boy who he sensed close to him. He noticed his use of words... _'Never again...'_

'I have no memories prior to the age of five... None at all. I've grown up with only two people in my life since then and some random tutors I had to teach me... I've never explored the outside world and learnt anything about my past... I know my parents names, thats it. Nothing about them, nothing about the rest of my family or anything other siblings I may have... They all probably think i'm dead...'

Yuki began, tears starting to form in her eyes and small droplets of water trailing down her red cheeks. She continued,

'I came here in search for someone... In search for you, Kaname...'

And as the grey clouds moved out of the way of the bright, full moon, and the light pierced its way through the large, dark red curtains, their two forms became clear to one another, and they were both looking into eachother's eyes, full of sadness.

Kaname was speechless, and watched as Yuki's hand trailer around to the back of her head and pulled the several clips out of her hair. Yuki's brown, silkly locks flowed down her back and with her pureblood powers, Yuki closed her eyes and removed the male sent from her body. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes to find Kaname's crimson, bloodshot eyes staring at her in amazment... Her beautiful form knelt infront of him, her creamy skin glowing in the moon light as it filled the rest of the dark room.

'Yuki...' Was all Kaname managed to mutter, before he automaticly wrapped his long arms around her small form and pulled her into a loving embrace. He held her tightly to him, afraid of loosing his young sister again... This time, he would never let anything happen to her... Droplets of water dropped onto Kaname's half-unbuttoned shirt from Yuki's crimson eyes, soon turning to red from her wet tears. They slowly trailed down her teared stained face, and Kaname's sobs mumbled into her smooth neck.

Yuki stroked her delicated fingers through the back of his hair, attempting to calm him down.

'It's you...It's really you.' Was all Kaname could choke out. He realised this boy infront of him, this girl who revealed to be his sister, had no idea who he actually was, but whatever information she had found out, he knew she knew he was her older brother.

Six out of Six lightbulbs flicked.

-

**A/N:** I nearlly cried when writing this, and the next chapter even more. Just seeing Kaname so vunerable... I hope you enjoyed:') Thankyou to everyone yet again for reviewing, favouriting and following both the FanFiction and me as an author :3 It really means alot!


	9. My Immortal

Chapter nine: My Immortal

**A/N**: Next Chapter!:3  
Once again, many thank you's to the people who take their own time and review my fan-fiction! It really, truly means alot to an aspiring author. :3  
And also thanks to the people who just read, follow and favourite :')  
One little answer to a review~ There won't be any lemon just yet in the fan-fiction, I don't feel like it fits right to the relationship im creating just yet between Kaname and Yuki. But perhaps in a few chapters!;)  
It is also rated M for blood and gore, can't remember if I mentioned that somewhere along the lines...  
But enough for my babble now! Enjoy the next chapter! Oh, and please, listen to 'Evanescene - My Immortal.' While reading this.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Her presence still lingered wherever he went for ten years, and now he finally had her back... Safe and sound in his arms. Kaname was competley mesmorised by her.

'Yu...Yuki...' Kaname murmerd, holding the trembling girl in his arms, pulling her into his knees, holding her cold body against his warm chest. His sobs muffled in Yuki's neck, his body shaking from the secrets which were just revealed.

There was just so much that time could not erase... To Kaname, this was his undoing. He had his sister back...

Yuki cuddled against Kaname's warm chest, snuggling her small frame into his arms. She felt the familar feeling in her heart, and the ache which she held in her heart for ten years being replaced.

The wound's never healed for Kaname; the pain was just to real...

'I will find whoever took your memories away... You do not deserve to have them taken away from you at such an vunerable age...' Kaname whispered into her ear lightly.

He would always wipe her tears away when she cried, and when she scream, he'd fight away all of her fears...

They sat their in the darkness of the room, the warmth in their bodies spreading to one another. Kaname held the fragile Yuki in his arms for what felt like an eternity, but an eternity would never be long enough for them. It was like they would both break at any momment now...

Yuki was so tired of living at that same old mansion since she could remember, supressed by all her childish fears of the unknown.

'I can bring your memories back, Yuki...'

Kaname whispered suddenley, Yuki automaticly bringing her head up quickly to stare into his beautiful, crimson eyes. She needed to know her past...She needed to know her memories with Kaname...She would do anything.

Kaname gently reached out, stroking his thumb under Yuki's eyes, drying the wet tears from her smooth skin. She was just how he remebered her... His eyes were bloodshot still, he was still crying himself. Kaname was ashamed of the sudden state he was in, but with Yuki, it felt right. Just seeing her beady eyes look up at him with such innocence and wiping away the water from her eyes made it seem like it was ten years ago.

'Please, Kaname...Bring them back.' Yuki thought she should feel rude, crying into the chest of a man she had no memories off... But she knew how vunerable her older brother was right now, and she was not prepared to let him suffer for any longer then he has already.

Kaname brushed her hair from her beautiful face, gently placing the loose stands of hair behind her ear with such gracefull movements. A warm smile appeared on Yuki's face, both of their faces still stained with tears. But they didn't care, they were alone, just her and him.

'Share your blood with me, Yuki... I will share mine in return. It will allow me to tranfer my memories to you... You will regain everything you've lost.' Kaname said warmly, staring into Yuki's gentle eyes.

Yuki's eyes widened at the sudden request, but she had no absoulte problem with it. She had never had anyone pierce their fangs into her skin...

'I promise, I will not hurt you.' Kaname assured her.

'I know you won't, Kaname...' Yuki slowly came closer to Kaname. Kaname came close to her neck, gracing his lips over her smooth skin. He placed one gentle kiss on her creamy skin, pulling her soft locks to on side of her shoulder. Yuki also brushed Kaname's hair away from his neck, so she could get closer acess to his skin. She grazed her fangs over his soft skin on his neck. She had no memory of ever drinking anyone elses blood either...

Yuki shivered as Kaname's lips touched her neck so kindly. Yuki slowly pierced her sharp fangs into Kaname's neck, which seemed to grow longer at the scent of his sweet blood. Kaname's did to at the smell of Yuki's glorious blood. So gently, his gleaming, white fangs entered her neck and the blood sharing began. The delicious liquid filled both of their thirsts, but also their memories were shared.

Kaname learnt how she had been growing up since the age of five, how she was so lonley and had one friend named Yori, and cute, fluffy cat called Aiko, or so Yuki would call out for her. He also saw a man in her memories, tall and a large build. But the memories just showed him as a black figure...

Yuki, however, was overjoyed. The sudden burst of memories which filled her head caused her with so many tears again. All the memories at once were such a burden to take; her parents Haruka and Juri looking after her, hiding her in the basemant most of the time from something or someone she had no idea of... And her brother, Kaname was always there with her, never leaving her side. Yuki rememberd how Kaname use to feed his blood to her which she desired, and the taste of his blood while regaining the memories just made the feelings so much stronger. Her parents were loving and caring, along with her brother being so kind and protective... But then, the brutal slaughter of her parents appeared in her eyes. Blood over the walls, covering the ground with pools of rich liquid. A decieving colour of red from the murder of Haruka and Juri. Then, everything was black.

'Yuki?' Kaname whispered gently as he watched Yuki's focused expression as she pulled away from his neck. Kaname had already stopped drinking her blood, although it was rather difficult to... He had never tasted it before, and it tasted so addicting and sweet. He cealed the wound on her neck from the pierce of his fangs by sliding gracefully his tongue over her tender skin. Kanames wound healed itself quite quickly from his high Pureblood powers.

'Oni-sama...' Yuki whispered, a droplet of water trailing down her red cheeks. Kaname reached foward, wiping the tear from her smooth skin. A true smile appeared on Kuran Kaname's face. He was happy, overjoyed to actually have all of the rumours these years proove to be untrue.

'I will never let anything happen to you again, Yuki...' Kaname again pulled Yuki closer to him lightly, and Yuki glady accepted his embrace, curling up in his knees like Aiko, her cat, would in her lap. Her body formed into a tight bundle up against Kaname's warm form.

Kaname could not imagine what Yuki was going through at this persise momment. All of the savoured memories and special momments flooding black all in one go, but then, he was sure, if Yuki was there at the murder scene of their parents, she would of seen that too... The person who ever slaughterd Haruka and Juri must be the one responsible for such decieving acts of taking a poor childs memories away. The only memories she could of hung on too. But she grew up without them... _Strong girl._

Kaname gently stroke through Yuki's soft locks, sliding his slender fingers down her wavy hair. He listened to Yuki's heartbeat, lying his head on-top of hers gently. The beat of her heart-pace was slow, as if she was falling into a peacefull slumber. His tears slowly dripped into her smooth hair, not being able to control his emotions any longer. Kaname pulled Yuki closer, not ever wanting to let her go again.

As for the rest of the Night Class, they all sat in living area, lounging about on the soft sofa's.

'Guys, about Yuki-sama...'

Takuma began again, curious if any of the other members knew about Yuki's true form.

'Yeah, we know,'  
'That she is indeed a woman.'

The Kiyruu twins suddenley splurrted out all of a sudden, causing everyone else's eyes to wide. Takuma hardly even got to finish his sentence before Zero and Ichiru interupted.

'I think we all know...'  
Akatsuki spoke up, looking around to collect everyone's reactions.

'I know too!'  
Hanabusa called out while muching on his strawberry cake.

Takuma had a small smile on his face; a smile of content.

'She is one smart girl... She always has been.'  
Takuma began.

'W-What? You know this girl before?'  
Akatsuki asked, curious of what Ichijou knew of the young female who disguised herself as a boy, for some unknown reason to everyone but Takuma. Everyone stared at the blonde, green-eyed student suspiciously.

But, being interuppted once again, the smell of sweet blood drifted into the lower floor of the Moon Dorms. The smell of rich liquid filled everyone's scenes, causing red eyes to appear in the darkness of the moon-lit night.

'That's...Yuki-samas blood.'  
The Kiyruu twins murmerd.

'And its also, Lord Kanames...'  
Hanabusa whispered, but everyone could quite clearly hear in the silence which occured that evening.

After falling into a quiet sleep, Kaname gently picked Yuki up in his long arms, bridal style. Her small form automaticly curled up against Kaname's warm chest, collecting the warmth from his body. Kaname grinned lightly, remembering how Yuki use to curl up to his chest down in the basement when she got scared of the dark. It was a cruel way for a child to grow up, in fear of something she didn't know what was coming for her...

~Flashback~

Yuki and Kaname were facing eachother in a large, double bed with cream sheets and pillows. Haruka and Juri were out on a business trip, and had asked Kaname to look after Yuki. But, of course, it was no question to Kaname. He would always look after his dear, little sister.

Both of them shared one pillow, Kaname's hand resting on Yuki's cheek; gently twisting one finger through her delicate hair.

'You and I, we are going to be like our father and mother when we grow up!'

'Do you really mean it, Kaname?'

Kaname smiled warmly, closing his eyes as he spoke in a gentle voice.

'I will always love you, Yuki.'

Yuki smiled preciousley, something only Kaname could create on her adoring face.

'I will always love you, big brother!'

Kaname placed a gentle kiss on Yuki's cheek, wishing her a goodnight and sweetdreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before leaving the room, Kaname picked up one of his jackets, lying cascarded on his bed, and gently draping it over Yuki's body. He didn't wish for her to get cold on the chilly, winters night.

Slowly looking out into the hallway if any members of the Night Class appeared to be around, Kaname regained his former, confident self and hid his bloodshot eyes with his long, brown bangs. He seemed to look rather sinister and scary in that way, but while carrying his gentle princess it was nothing more then a sweet scene.

Yuki's room was not to far from Kaname's, as they shared the same elegant hallway and were only a few doors apart from eachother. Kaname gently twisted the handle of Yuki's dorm's door and made his way inside, quietley closing the squeeking door behind him.

Kaname slowly lay Yuki down on the purple sheets, resting her head on a fluffy pillow so her neck would not cause any pain when she next awoke. Drawing the dark purple curtains over the shiny glass window, Kaname made his way back over to his darling Yuki, sitting next to her silently and content. A happy sigh escaped his mouth, and a single tear fell from his crimson eyes again. The happiness which bundled up inside of him was estatic.

'My darling Yuki...' Kaname murmerd, covering Yuki's shaking body with his soft jacket, it being big enough to cover her small and fragile form. He elegantly reached out, caressing her cheek with such gentleness. Kaname leaned over Yuki's body without making any contact incase he would accidentlaly wake her up. A small kiss was placed on her pale cheeks from Kaname's tender lips. Carefully brushing her delicate hair from her face, he smiled yet again in content.

'Goodnight, my princess...' He whispered soothingly, stepping of the bed and making his way to the exit, but not without having a final glance at his dear sister. One more true smile appeared on his face, something only Yuki could create, before leaving the room in silence and peace. 


	10. Secrets Unravelled

Chapter ten: Secrets Unraveled.

**A/N**: As always, a small authors note included. But this time. i'd love direct it to you guys :3 Thank you for so many of you leaving lovley reviews and follows/favourites. It personally means a lot and helps to make the Fan-Fiction more known c: The more reviews I get, the more im motivated to upload the next chapter :3 So, thank you again all of you for that! ^.^ This chapter might be a little confusing, but it switches between Kaname and Yuki for most parts of it c:  
Now, let the story continue...

-

Kaname made his way back to the dorms after he tucked Yuki into her comfy bed with his warm jacket draped over her small form. He locked his door to his room yet again, and lay his head against the wooden material. His eyes shut tightly, one of his hands tangling in his long, brown locks, his fingers loosly grabbing his hair. Kaname couldn't believe it...How did he not notice sooner? Why could he not find her for ten years? Who had taken her, and for some reason...Let her live. He was positive it was the same person who killed their parents, but the problem was, he didn't have the slightest idea of who this horrific monster may be.

Apart from this, the emotion was overwhelming him. The sight of his dear, yonug sister, Yuki being in his pressence again. Her soft smile and long, gentle hair. Her rosey cheeks and sparkling, crimson eyes. Yuki ment the world to him, and he had never stopped loving her.

A tear fell down Kaname's pale skin, and a soft smile appeared on his face.

'My Yuki...' He murmerd, sounding both joyfull and hurt at the same time.

-

The next day as the sun arrised and the bright light made it's way into Yuki's large dorm, the beams caused her eyes to peal open, adjusting to the shine of the suns rays. It was quite late in the night when she had fell asleep yesterday, so her sleep patterns made her awake in the morning. It didn't bother her that much, as she was use to it when she was back at her uncle's mansion. She figured though that all of the other vampires would still be asleep, including Kaname.

Kaname...

Yuki sat up from the warm bed, rubbing her balled-up hands over her tired eyes like a little child would. Then she felt an unfamilar material over her body. It seemed to look like a jacket... Yuki lifted the soft jacket up to her nose, smelling the scent which lingered on the clothing. Kaname's scent... She ravished in the beautiful smell, clossing her eyes while inhaling the scent. Then, it all came back to her... What was revealed to her lastnight...

'K...Kaname...' She muttered.

-

As for Kaname, he hardly got any sleep that current night. It was impossible to erase what he had found out the day previously, and the emotions which all came flooding back. His long, lost sister had found him... He had her back, and it was something he found difficult to believe. Kaname's mind thought it was all a dream, but his heart was conivnced it was all very much real.

Kaname lay on his long sofa, lounging with his arm over his eyes, shielding from the bright light which creeped through the dark red curtains, draping over the glass windows. He was still processing everything.

'Yuki...' He muttered.

-

Yuki got dressed into her boyish-clothes, pinning up her hair into a short style and made her way down to the kitchen. She almost forgot that she had to act as a male still.

While making her way down the grand stairs, holding onto the well-crafted railing, a happy, hyper Hanabusa ran up to her, smiling widley.

'Yuki-chan!' Aidou called out, running towards his friend with his cute bunny rabbit in one hand.

'Would you like to have breakfast with me?' The young, blonde-haired vampire asked very politley. Even though Aidou, Akatsuki, Takuma, Zero and Ichiru knew of Yuki's true self, Yuki was not aware of this at all. She only knew that her brother, Kaname knew. She wondered if the rest of the Night Class knew about Kaname's past...

'I would love to, Aidou.' Yuki smiled friendly. As she made her way with Hanabusa to the kitchen table, her mind began to wander again.

Kaname... Yuki thought.

-

Kaname was dressing into his black slacks and white shirt, with the top two buttons un-done. He gazed out the window as the sun began to hide behind the white, fluffy clouds. It had stopped snowing for the night, but the bare trees and grey pavement were now covered with a white substance. It was a beautiful sight indeed, but the snow held a very dreadful meaning to Kaname.

The day he lost his parents, the day he lost his Yuki, was a snowy night. Blood was splatterd over the cold snow, making the aroma seem more sinister. There was so much blood... A monsterous slaughter scene.

Kaname shook his head, not wanting to be remided of these memories. Then, his throat became instantly dry... The thought of Yuki's blood made his thirst quench. He felt as if he needed it...

-

Yuki wad finishing her breakfast meal with a very happy Hanabusa, when another blonde haired member of the Night Class made his way into the kitchen.

'Oh, hello Hana-chan! And Yuki-chan!' Takuma annouced, watching the two eating breakfast togehter.

'Good morning, Takuma.' Yuki smiled friendly, while Aidou was to busy tucking away at his cereal.

'May I have a word with you, Yuki?' Ichijou asked, seeming slightly hesitant.

'Of course you may, Takuma.' Yuki replied, being very curious of what was on Takuma's mind. They walked out into the front garden together, leaving Aidou eating his cereal with his bunny rabbit.

-

Kaname sat infront of the headmasters desk, with his arms resting on the arm rests, his legs crossed as he watched the Chairman lower his glasses and stare at the Pureblood.

'You do know about Yuki-sama, right?' Kaien asked.

'Yes, I do...' Kaname murmerd.

'It seems like she came to find you, Kaname.' Kaien murmerd, and could tell the Pureblood infront of him looked so vunerable under that strong mask of his, and at any momment he could break.

-

Yuki stood outside of the large, Night Class dorm with Takuma, a close friend of hers already. The look on his face was unreadable; Yuki didn't know what to expect.

'Yuki, I really don't know to put this...' Takuma mutterd, scratching the back of his neck and tanling his fingers into his blonde hair.

Yuki didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent, awaiting for what Takuma would say next.

'We all know your true self, Yuki-sama...'

-

'Will Yuki be allowed to stay in this Acadmey?' Kaname asked, hopeful.

'I know this school is only available for boys, but as Miss. Yuki is a Pureblood, her presense would be a great acceptence to this school. And as she is related to you, Lord Kaname, we will accept her in this Acadmey. I'm sure she would be delighted to know of this news.' Kaien replied, much to Kaname's delight.

-

Yuki's mouth dropped slightly in shock, but it was to be expected. She did appear to look like a male, but she could tell that some of her actions of a male wern't the best. Yuki nodded towards Takuma, a slight smile on her face.

'Me, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Zero and Ichiru all know. We have no idea about Lord K-'

'He knows too.' Yuki cut Takuma off, much to his surprise as his bright, green eyes widened slightly.

'Yuki, there's something else which I know, but the others don't but Kaname...'

'And what is that?' Yuki looked intreguied.

'I know of Kaname's past...I know who you are to him,' 


	11. The Monster Within

**A/N: Hai everyone! How are you all doing? I'm off school for a week now, so it will give me a lot more time to write...I need to find some writing prompts and possibly write one-shots to get over my writers block ._. It's such a pain...**  
**I wonder if anyone is still intrested in this fanfiction, I wonder what you guys think of it...**  
**Reviews are very helpful! c: I thank everyone so far who has read, followed, faved and reviewed :3**  
**Now, on with the next chapter~**

Chapter eleven: The Monster Within

'I know of Kaname's past... I know who you are to him, Yuki.'

More of Yuki's memories flood back. She remebered how Kaname had a best-friend, and would visit their mansion quiet often. His best-friend had short, blonde hair, green shiny eyes, and was just a tiny bit shorter then Kaname himself. That best-friend was Takuma Ichijou.

'I...I remember...'

Takuma looked slightly startled. Yuki began to explain everything;

'Prior from the age of five, I had no memories. All I knew was my parents names, Haruka and Juri. I didn't know if I had any siblings or any other family members which I was close to. I've been living for ten years alone, with just one close friend and a few random tutors my guardian had brought to me.'

'So, that was why we could all smell Kaname's blood lastnight... He gave you back your memories.'

'Y...Yes.' Yuki mumbled.

'T...That must be a lot for you to take in, Yuki...'

'It is, and i'm still regaining some memories at this current time, or so it seems.'

'Lord Kaname must be as shocked as you right now... I can't even begin to tell you how different he's been for ten years. He hasn't been the person I met as a child.'

Yuki gulped, feeling the tears swell up in her crimson eyes again, but she forced them not to fall. Takuma noticed her uneasyness, and gently put one of his hands on her shoulder with a friendly smile.

'I hope that you are ok, Yuki-sama' Ichijou pondered.

'What did I tell you about the honorifics, Takuma?' Yuki giggled, smiling warmly. More of the memories came back, she remebered how Takuma and her use to be quiet close even thought she herself was a young child. Takuma was already a dear friend to her.

'But a lady only deserves the highest respect' Takuma smiled, wanting to do anything he could to support his old-friend. The sister of his best-friend.

'I'm just wondering if i'll be able to stay in the Night Class once Headmaster Cross finds out... Actually, coming to think of it... He probably could sense me. Being the hunter he is.' Yuki announced, expressing her mind.

'Oh yes, Kaien is a very skillfull hunter. I would not be surprised in the slightest if he knows your true self, Yuki. But, i'm too, curious about what will happen now...' Takuma replied, but when suddenley a lower-pitched voice chimed in.

'Yuki will be staying with us in the Night Class. The Chairman is more then happy to accept another Pureblood into his wonderful Acadmey.' Kaname made his way around the corner of the building, following the brick path to where the blonde and the brunette were standing. His voice once again sounded confident and very formal. Yuki wondered if anyone had actually seen him in a state she saw last night...So vunerable and afraid. That was something Yuki held dear to her, that precious memory created lastnight.

Other then her mind wandering onto lastnights events, Yuki's heart skipped several beats. The sight of her elder brother, someone who she looked up to, someone she had been lost without for ten years, appeared out of no where. She was curious of how long he'd been listening in on their conversation, and she figured Takuma would be wondering the same too.

'R...Really?' Yuki chimed in, regaining her breath from how many times her heart skipped several beats. The stutter in her voice made it clear that just Kaname's appearence had that very affect on her.

Takuma switched his gaze between both royal Purebloods, feeling a bond in the atmosphere between the two siblings.

A small smile appeared on Kaname's face at the sight of his dear Yuki, her beautiful, pinned-up hair swaying in the calm breeze, her cream skin glowing from the gentle breeze; making her appear as some sort of godess to Kaname. He was pulled in by her intriguing looks, her cheerful self, and the scent of her delcious blood...No, wait, what?! Why was he thinking about her blood?!

Before he knew it, a tearful Yuki ran into Kaname's form automatcily allowing his long arms wrap around her fragile body to embrace the small girl infront of him. Takuma was gazing at the two Purebloods with a calm smile on his face, watching as what he saw was true. Kaname was happy, and it actually appeared real then just a fatique mask he would regulary put on. Yuki really did bring him to life.

Kaname too shared a warm smile with Takuma, nodding his head and Ichijou excused himself from the loving scene.

'Oh, Yuki...' Kaname whispered, stroking through her brown locks with his slender fingers, carefully untangling any annoying knots the wind had created. Her hair was so silky and soft, so beautiful. He was glad she kept it at that length he saw lastnight, just like as a child she would have her hair a long length, although it was now pinned up to appear male.

'K...Kaname...' Yuki whispered back, wrapping her short arms around Kaname's warm waist, snuggling her head into the warmth of his body. She enjoyed his company, his pressence, she would treasure every momment with him from now on, and vow never to forget these precious memories ever again. Yuki would not let anyone take advantage of her, and take them away from her again.

With the gentle embrace the two siblings shared, Kaname got a sniff of Yuki's blood being so close to her. The intoxicating smell drifted into his scences, his eyes turning red with lust.

Kaname, whats wrong with you... Get a hold of yourself!

Kaname didn't notice he was gripping Yuki's shoulders quiet tightly, which startled the young girl slightly.

'K...Kaname are you alright?' Yuki asked, not wanting for her brother to be in any sort of pain.

'Oni-sama?' Yuki asked again after waiting several seconds for an answer; getting nothing but a firmer grip and struggling breathing from him. His long, brown bangs covered his eyes.

Once Kaname regained himself again, pushing his monsterous side away, he steadied his breathing, carefully stepping away from the young Yuki he hoped he had not hurt.

'I'm sorry, Yuki...I...I've been so long without you.' Kaname half-lied, not wanting to worry Yuki at all. Latley, he'd been having these enourmous cravings for Yuki's delicious blood, and the monster grew with in him torturesly. 


End file.
